


Rolling Boy

by orphan_account



Series: Platonic Lancelot [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Evil Clone, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, Open ended, Platonic Lancelot - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Rolling Girl, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’ve been working on this for about a month but thought about not posting since I thought it was bad. Please give kind critism! Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!





	Rolling Boy

A young Cuban boy sat on the bridge of a spaceship, far away from home. Looking into the stars, he had no hopes of returning to his own. Then someone came to him; a purple hand was extended as the boy looked behind him. The purple alien smiled, “Hello. My name is Lotor. I will be working with you from now on.”  
————————————————————  
-Lonely boy is dreaming all the day.  
Of things he knows are far away-

Lance sighs as he spends another hour on the bridge. His hand reaches out into the open, trying to touch the stars. The bright purple and blue colors clash together and they paint the room dark.

‘I wish I was treated the same.’

But in the end, he can’t have that beauty, can he?

-Screaming out all the voices in his head.  
Are now eating away, hear them eating away-

Lance sighs as the voices kick in again. 

‘I’m not worthless, am I?’ Lance thinks. But the voices only got louder in volume. Lance knew they were all lies but he’s afraid to ask his friends the real question. It’s funny since he already knows the answer.

‘He’s a liar.’

But the voices pull that thought out of his mind as they kick in louder this time.  
-“I’m just fine.” Him breathing out a sigh.  
You know those words are gone with the wind?-

“Lance, are you okay? You look...kind of tired.” 

Lotor’s head perks up.

Lance gives his best-albeit tired-smile to Hunk, “Yeah. I’m fine. Just...tired.”

Pidge had different emotions written all over her face-though mostly concern, “Tired? But you went to bed pretty early.”

-So he fell short, more and more.  
Thinking back to where he had made the mistake. Again, can’t find it, so I’ll roll on-

“Lance, you’ve once again jeopardized the mission. Watch for your teammates.” Shiro scolds.

“Yeah.”

“Are you even listening?”

“Yeah.”

-One more time, one more time.  
“Please just let me roll for another day.”  
That’s what he said, what he said.   
Don’t you know the meanings are hidden under cover?-

“One more time?” Lotor asks.  
“Just a little more,” Lance says, “waiting until the day that I see the end.”

-“I’ll stop this breath from seeping out…for now.”-

Lance’s skin burns from the Altean Medicine he was poured on his skin. The odd characteristic about it is that the medicine burns the skin to the point of 3rd degree scars. Lance’s heart feels lighter and his head was clear of the voices. He goes on with his day, happier than usual.

-Rolling Boy has given it his all  
It’s just too far the hue, he recalls-

“What do they want me to be? I’ll do anything to be normal.” Lance complains with sadness in his voice. Lotor places a hand on his shoulder, “No. You’re normal to me. Don’t listen to them.”

“But I’m always the one who gets scolded.”

“They’re the ones who should be getting scolded.”

“Why do you care?”

Lotor hugs Lance, surprising the boy, “Because you’re the only person who doesn’t glare at me when I’m in the room.”

-Screaming out all the voices hurt his head. They’re now mixing around, hear them mixing around-

Lance sobs as Lotor massages the poor boy’s back. 

“It hurts. Make it stop. I...just want this to end.”

“What are they saying, Lance?”

“I...they want me to die. My head hurts. My heart aches. Lotor, please help me.”  
-“No, I’m fine.”  
Still breathing out a sigh-

“Lance?”

“I’m fine, Keith.”

“I’m just trying to-“

“I’m FINE, Keith.”

“...whatever.”

-You know, those words are gone with the wind?-

“Lance?! What happened?!” Lotor asks frantically when he sees the Cuban boy now bruised. Lance looks down with tears spilling down his face, “I...confronted Shiro*cough*I mean Kuron. But he...he beat me and threatened me to not tell anyone. I tried calling for help but...”

Lance sobs. Lotor hugs him close, “They yelled at you, didn’t they?”

Lance just continues to cry and hiccups, “S-so I just we-went here, back to the c-castle.”

“It’s my fault, I apologize. I should’ve been on the coms.”

Lotor later takes care of Lance’s wounds, putting a folded cloth on the young man’s cut cheek. It was inconvenient because it was so big. But Lance insisted that he didn’t want to use the pod. Lotor was curious but didn’t question it.

-No matter what “I’m fine” and such, so watch me climb the hill that I know I’ll always fall from. Guess I’ll roll again-

“Lance, I apologize to say this but your ignorance was what led you to the situation.” Allura states. Lance stares at her in horror, “But-“

Allura looks sad and regretful, “I’m sorry. But it’s Shiro wanted me to say this. I didn’t want to say this myself but...”

Allura looks away. Coran pats her back as he told Lance, “She didn’t want to say this. Shiro threa-“

Lance was long gone.

Later that day, they all got rid of Kuron, but at a price. There were new permanent scars on each of them. But Lance’s emotional scars would never heal from Kuron.

-Yeah, one more time, one more time.  
“Please just let me roll for another day.”  
That’s what he said, what he said.   
Whispering the meanings he’s hidden under cover-

“One more time?” Lotor asks.  
“Just a little more,” Lance says, “Waiting until the day that I see the end.”

Lance tries to keep his smile but more wet tears fell, breaking his facade once again. He closes his eyes, “Don’t worry.”

-“I’ll stop this breath from seeping out…for now.”-

Lotor drops to the floor and hugs Lance. Lance gasps and his eyes widen. Emotionless tears fell out this time. He had no room for emotions anymore. He just felt so damn tired.

-One more time, one more time.  
“Please just let me roll for another day.”  
That’s what he said, what he said.   
Don’t you know the meanings are hidden under cover?-

“One more time.” Lance insists. 

“Stop it’s fine.” Lotor says with a strange calmness in his voice. He closes his eyes, “Aren’t you getting tired of doing this?” 

Exhausted, Lance closed his eyes, his final tears spilling out. He no longer felt tired. His head stopped hurting. He had no emotions anymore. His mind felt at peace in Lotor’s arms. He didn’t understand why but it was like a magical moment. And he embraces it.

“I’ll stop your breath from rolling out for now!”

Lance was limp in Lotor’s arms. Lotor hugs him tighter, shivering, “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

Lance never knew that he had so many other people there for him. 

————————————————————

“You have a nice voice.” A British voice cut through after the red paladin finished singing. The paladin jumps in shock and stares at the purple prince. The Galran laughs before extending a hand to the young paladin, “Hello. My name is Lotor. I will be working with you.”

Lance grabs Lotor’s hand and pulls him into a hug. Lotor chuckles, “If you need anything, I’m here for you.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for about a month but thought about not posting since I thought it was bad. Please give kind critism! Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
